Hidden Truths
by Connie Connike
Summary: -FE7, MatthewGuy- Matthew has Guy under his control. But what will happen when Matthew's world falls apart?


_This can be counted as the sequel to "Thunder and Lightning", but I don't count it as so._

_Pairing: MatthewGuy_

_All characters except Alihi (c) Nintendo _

_Edit: Okay, so I've editted it. Whoo!_

---

Hidden Truths

"_I know your secret." _

Guy received the note on his pillow that morning after breakfast. The ever-so familiar handwriting made Guy's skin crawl. The Sacaen myrmidon didn't have many secrets. In fact, the only secrets he had were his fear of thunder and lightning (although Matthew found that out), his past, and his current crush. It didn't take long for the green-haired swordsman to realize what the "secret" was. His love for a certain Ostian thief/spy who he owed three favors to, whose name starts with an "M" and ends with "atthew". He groaned. Someone even worse than Serra (if that's even possible) found out about his crush. Yes, none other than Matthew himself found out. "This is just GREAT."

"Guy! Get your ass out of there, or we're leaving you behind!" The swordsman winced and grabbed his killing edge.

"Yes, Alihi…"

--

"So, we won't make it to Dread Isle in one day, so I'm going to pair you guys up."

"Why?" The tactician winced at the sound of Serra's voice.

"Because, _cleric_, there is not enough cabins on Fargus' ship for everyone to have their own rooms." A few groans were heard, but with a quick glare, the army fell silent. "Now, I chose these pairings based on how good you guys act around each other, interests, and if I flat out hate both of you or not. But I decided to forget that, and do it randomly. Sain, I did have to change who you were with."

"WHAT?! You don't trust me?!" Alihi shrugged at Sain's sudden outburst.

"I really don't. Anyways, the arrangements are as followed:

"Eliwood and Hector, Lyndis and Florina, Kent and Sain, Lowen and Rebecca, Marcus and Oswin, Dorcas and Bartre, Serra and Priscilla, Wil and Erk, Merlinus and Hannah, Lucius and Raven, and Matthew and Guy."

"Uh… what about me?"

"Canas! I'm sorry, I forgot you… now, where can I place you…" Guy stared blankly ahead, jaw dropped. "If you don't mind, Canas, the only cabin left is with me…"

"Why not pair him up with Matthew or me?" Alihi glanced at the myrmidon.

"Because I like Canas more than you or Matthew. Besides, Canas is new, and doesn't really know anyone."

"But-"

"Silence. If anyone has any pointless complaints, I'll be willing to listen to them. Otherwise, go to your cabins. Your names are on the doors." Most of the group dispersed, leaving Oswin, Marcus, Serra, Priscilla, Sain, and Guy."First complaint? Oh, how about Mr. Out-bursting Sain?"

"Alihi! My dear Alihi! Why am I stuck with Kent when there is so many beautiful women," The green cavalier wrapped his arm around Priscilla's shoulders, making the troubadour flush. "On board, wanting to be with me?"

"Because you are so childish, you need babysitting ever second, and only Kent has the patience and the will to do that." The tactician didn't miss a beat, her words sharp and fierce. "I will not move you." The Caelin knight sighed and left to his cabin. After more complaints and comebacks, only Alihi and Guy were left in the space.

"Before you make a stupid statement, Matthew requested to be in the same cabin as you. And he was quite nervous about it." A rosy pink shade appeared on Guy's cheeks. "Besides," The tactician lowered her voice to a whisper. "I know you like him." The Sacaen swordsman turned tomato red.

"H-how did you find out?"

"Oh, please. You're always staring at him. It doesn't take a lot to connect point A to point B." Alihi sighed. "Besides, don't tell the rest, but this will be tent arrangements.

"WHAT?! Why?" She shrugged. "Just a feeling we'll need the extra tents. Now, run along now." Alihi gave Guy a playful shove. "Matthew's waiting."

--

Dread Isle. It is said that whoever arrives on this island will never leave again. Leila, the other Ostian spy, went to Dread Isle, acting like a member of the Black Fang. She would never leave Dread Isle, just like so many. It took every ounce of Matthew's willpower to not burst out into tears right then and there. He stared expressionlessly at Leila's corpse, hanging in the trees as a warning to them. Her empty pink eyes stared at the group. "She… she needs a proper burial…" He silently released his fellow spy from her tree bounds.

"Of course…" At his lord's words, Matthew disappeared into the dark forest. Guy only stared as the sandy-haired man vanished with Leila, the love of his life.

--

_"Ah, Guy, I thought you'd never come back." Guy gently closed the door behind him, sighing. "I claim the bottom bunk." Matthew sat cross-legged on the mattress, grinning at the dark green-haired myrmidon, who was glaring back at the thief._

_"I hate you." The Ostian pretended to be hurt. _

_"Guy! I thought you loved me!"_ _Emerald eyes avoided Matthew's brown gaze. _

_"Well, I don't." __The sandy-haired thief raised an eyebrow. _

_"Oh, really? Then why are you blushing?" The blush on the swordsman's cheeks grew a shade deeper. _

_"I-I'm not blushing." Smirk. Shrug._

"_Ah, fine, deny all you want. I already have a girlfriend." Disappointment hit Guy, but he hid it quickly. _

_"R-really? Who?" It was Matthew's turn to blush. _

"_Leila, the other Ostian spy." _

_Guy climbed onto the top bunk. "Tell me about her, Matt."_

"_Well…"_

--

Guy soundlessly followed Matthew deeper into the forest. With only a small nod, Alihi had allowed the Sacaen to leave and follow the thief.

"Leila… what should I do…?" The myrmidon froze. Matthew was cradling Leila, holding her hand as if that could bring her back to life. "I loved you… but there's another, too…" Tears flowed down Matthew's face. The spy was choking back sobs. Guy resisted the ever-tempting urge to expose himself and hug him. "I'm sorry, Leila…" The sandy-haired man gently lowered the pink-haired spy into a hole that he dug. "I'm going to love Guy… because that's what you would have wanted…" Guy heard a twig snap to his right, followed by the whistling sound of an arrow. With a thunk, the arrow lodged itself into the tree behind Matthew, mere inches above his head. "Who's there?" Matthew stood up, preparing his iron knife. "Show yourself." Guy glanced at the enemy nomad, who quickly knocked an arrow, aiming at the thief's heart.

_"Shit… there's no way he could survive…" _Release. With great speed, the myrmidon quickly jumped out of the foliage, placing himself between the nomad and Matthew. The nomad's arrow struck and stayed in Guy's upper arm.

"Guy?!" A cry of pain was released. Without hesitation, the thief slit the nomad's throat. "What are you doing here, Guy?!" The Sacaen grabbed the shaft of the arrow, wincing as he pulled the death weapon out. A sickening sound was heard as the arrow was freed. Guy tossed the bloody arrow aside. "You could have been killed…" Matthew applied a vulnerary to the swordsman's wound, covering it with a cloth. A blush teased both men's cheeks, Guy for Matthew's closeness, and Matthew for Guy's action. "Did you hear what I said?" The myrmidon nodded.

"Matthew, I'm so sorry about Lei-" A gentle yet forceful kiss silenced the swordsman.

"It's fine, Guy." Chocolate eyes stared into emerald ones.

_"As long as you're here."_


End file.
